<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet birthday surprise by luxettenebrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439460">sweet birthday surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae'>luxettenebrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i didn't have much for the tags, i talk too much in the summary and notes so, please forgive meee, sorry i talk way too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eimy is sad when her favorite demon Leviathan avoids her in the morning, but at least she has a sandwich from Satan. That kind of makes up for things, right?<br/>No, wait, don't stop reading, I'm sorry!!<br/>Eimy is surprised by a sweet birthday party from the demon brothers, and later on in the night, she happily takes the chance to sneak off with her favorite demon. Levi takes the opportunity to work up his courage and be more proactive this time--at least, on the eve of his loved one's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet birthday surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday to Lyn, the wonderful artist and recipient of this fic! <br/>It was actually her birthday almost two months ago, so this is super late :,) but I really wanted to finish it and give it to her! I had a draft going and made some final edits/additions today, and here it is. <br/>This stars Lyn's MC, Eimy~ You can find Lyn on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ohbabyobeyme?s=20">@ohbabyobeyme</a>! If you're a lover of Leviathan as I am, you've likely seen her amazing and cute art that portrays Levi so well, with all kinds of adorable expressions~ If you haven't seen her art, please go take a look!! I'm sure you'll fall in love, like I did ♡<br/>Anyway, here you go!! I wanted to do my best for her, although I was still quite worried about how it was going, haha. <br/>(Italics is for Eimy's thoughts! And there's a part that says "choices" where you can read the results of each of Eimy's choices before moving on!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eimy walked down the hall and peered into the dining room as she entered. Almost immediately, she felt a smile come to her face, seeing the very demon she’d been hoping to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan was sitting at the dining table, and when Eimy spoke, he startled, almost dropping his D.D.D. He scrambled to catch it and then turned to look at her with a ferrety look on his face like he’d been caught doing something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Eimy...! When did you get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy tilted her head in surprise and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear absent-mindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Just now. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan jolted and jumped out of his chair clumsily, knocking into the table and the chairs beside his as he did so. His eyes shifted from side-to-side as if he were watching a swinging pendant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! No reason! It's nothing. Uh, I'm going to get going first. I'll see you later..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Eimy reached out to put a hand on his shoulder or grab his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Levi! Why don't we walk to RAD together--and, he's gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, visibly dismayed. She didn’t know why he was in such a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He's acting a little weird today,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eimy thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How to say it... He's kind of suspicious.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood there in silence, contemplating Leviathan’s odd behavior, but she came to no conclusions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, there's nothing I can do about it. We still have school today, so I should get going, too,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she resigned herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'll just grab a leftover cupcake to tide me over until lunch.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy leaned over and snatched the pink frosted cupcake from the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But later I want to ask him if there's something on his mind. Levi's not very honest with his feelings, so he'll need some prodding.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eimy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Satan standing at the entrance to the dining room, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Satan!” she offered up a quick smile, but she was still distracted by the way Leviathan had run out without her. “What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan eyed the fluorescent pink cupcake in Eimy’s hand with evident distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to have breakfast before you go?" He took out a small, rectangular object tidily wrapped in wax paper from his coat pocket and held it out to Eimy. "I really don't think that's enough. Here, take this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked blankly as she received the item hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling gently, perhaps amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a sprouted wheat sandwich with bat wings and the Devildom equivalent of lettuce. You'll need some energy for the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Eimy’s lips quirked up as she turned over the sandwich in her hand with an inquiring look. Satan sometimes surprised her in the best of ways. He was probably the definition of a gentleman among his brothers. Lucifer would have qualified if he wasn’t so uptight and sadistic, though. He certainly had a better sense of fashion than Satan, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Eimy tucked the sandwich into her school bag carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! I appreciate it. I was in a rush this morning, so I was about to head out. Are you heading out now, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Shall we go together? It'll be a pleasant walk over if we're together, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and linked her arm around Satan’s arm with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that'd be great. Let's go, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, the whole day passed by, and Eimy didn't get a chance to talk to Levi all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is just a coincidence, right? He's not avoiding me or something, is he?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eimy mulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the only person she really talked to today was Satan, this morning. Strangely enough, she hadn’t really run into any of the other brothers, considering that there were seven of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She usually met all seven of them in one day or at least most of them, not to mention that they usually had meals together. But today, they all made our own meals. Apparently, their schedules were too mismatched to eat together, but it seemed more of an excuse than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door, and Eimy immediately went to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a familiar face popped into view, a feeling of disappointment crept into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It's not Leviathan…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eimy sighed inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait, what am I thinking? Why did I expect it to be him?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eimy, dear! Come to the sitting room with me,” Asmo smiled, and he held out his hand. “Here, take my hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grasped his hand tentatively, clearly apprehensive about the situation, even though she trusted Asmo, as she did the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What's in the sitting room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo laughed, his voice relaxed and clear like the sound of a bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see when you get there! Come on, let's go. Can't keep them waiting, though I'd love to have you to myself for a moment longer." He winked, “They'd throw a fit if we took too long and come find us, instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy wondered what was going on, but figured it was better to just follow him for now. She shrugged, chuckling at Asmo’s energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, haha. Lead the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pair arrived at the sitting room, all of the other demon brothers were in the room, and they welcomed her with smiles and cheer. There was confetti scattered around the room and streamers hanging from the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo turned and gave Eimy a quick squeeze of a hug, grinning uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Eimy! It's a surprise birthday party. Well? Are you surprised? Ehehe~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he let go, Leviathan stepped forward, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday! Sorry I kind of ran away this morning. I was trying not to give it away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan came from the left and put a hand on her shoulder softly, offering a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Eimy! I hope we weren't too obvious. I was trying to act natural and talk to you the way I usually do, but the rest of them proved my efforts to be futile,” he said, shaking his head in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub came up with a platter of fried bat wings with a small bowl of hellandaise sauce at the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday... Sorry I didn't come to find you today. But I left the cupcake for you since it's your birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Beel came Belphie, who smiled sleepily, although it was endearing as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Eimy. I was going to bring you upstairs for an afternoon nap, but I was busy helping them set up, and now I'm sleepy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy couldn’t help but laugh a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He's yawning,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she observed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Typical Belphie, though. Heehee.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A new voice caught her attention, and she spun to her right to see Mammon, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday! How does it feel bein' another year older? Though, it doesn't feel like ya look any different..." He scratched his head absentmindedly as he studied her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pfft... Of course I wouldn't look different,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she held back laughter threatening to spill forth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It's not like turning a year older is like flipping a switch. But his naivety is kind of cute.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And last but not least, Lucifer came forth with his good wishes for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Eimy. I hope you had a good day. We wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, but we all had different schedules and couldn't find a good time during the day,” he said with an apologetic look. "That's why we're having the party at night. Hopefully, you won't fall asleep before it's over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy covered her mouth with her hands, overcome. She’d never imagined herself celebrating her birthday here in the Devildom a year ago, but now she was here, she wouldn’t give anything to be anywhere else. Surrounded by the people she loved and cared for, who also loved and cared for her: What could be better? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With overflowing joy and boundless love coursing through her, she found herself lacking the words to express such feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"! You guys..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So this is what they were up to,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eimy smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I did think they were acting kind of weirdly all week. Kind of like when they were planning the half-year party.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her hands fall to her sides and tried to keep her composure as she smiled back at the room of warmth and rosy faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you all! I'm really touched..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Leviathan was troubled as he watched Eimy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to cry, are you? I don't know how to deal with crying humans..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He looks worried. Hehe, should I tease him a little?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy brought a hand to her face and wiped away a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can't help it... I'm too happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, it wasn’t even pretending. She was genuinely quite moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But either way, it's pretty funny watching him get flustered,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tried to suppress a laugh.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I can't help but wonder how he'll react if I do something else.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Choice 1</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Eimy sprung forward and threw her arms around Leviathan, tightly hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"?! E-E-Eimy...! Are you that happy?" he stuttered, immediately falling apart into a mess of blushes and high-pitched stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy, amused, allowed herself a smile as she buried her face in his chest affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Haha, he sounds pretty happy himself. It makes me want to tease him more, but I'll leave it at that for now…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Choice 2</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Eimy took a few, flowing steps forward as if she were walking on water, and reaching up, she gently cupped his face. On her tip-toes, she pulled him down a little so she could press a loving kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"!! Mm...! We're in front of everyone, you know...?” he exclaimed after she let go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy simply smiled innocently as she clasped her hands behind her back, enjoying his flustered reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Look at his cheeks. Actually, his entire face is red. He's so cute. I kind of want to kiss him again, but I'll wait until later.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Choice 3</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Eimy closed the distance between Leviathan and herself, and with tenderness, she took his hands in hers, holding them firmly and tangling her fingers with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah...! Your hands are really warm, Eimy..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed up at him as he averted his gaze shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He's blushing again, but since I'm holding his hands, he can't cover his mouth the way he usually does. I could look at him forever.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the left, an aggravated voice grounded Eimy after she’d been so focused on Leviathan that she’d accidentally neglected the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, aren't you forgetting about the rest of us? He's not the only one who helped prep the party, ya know!" Mammon growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to say it, but I agree,” Belphie sighed. “Come on, let's actually party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer inclined his head elegantly, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't set up the party just to sit around. Why don't you have some refreshments? We have horns of Demonus and some human beverages for a change, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy scanned the expressions on the faces of each brother, highly entertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hehe, are they jealous? I love them all, but I can't help having a soft spot for Levi. But it's true that they set up the party on my behalf,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reasoned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'll enjoy the festivities now. Maybe I'll get a chance to have some time alone with Levi later.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave everyone in the room a firm nod, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I'll grab a drink--everyone else do the same, too." She picked up a cup and held it up high. "Everyone have a drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all cheered enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, bottoms-up!” Eimy laughed freely. “Let's have some fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with her blessing, the party kicked into gear. They chatted and told stories, stories that Eimy had been a part of during her time here in the Devildom. They shared drinks and treats, treats that Eimy had tasted, and grown to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time passed by quickly as they partied, and soon enough, it was late into the night, and the brothers were either immensely drunk or passed out cold on the fancy sofas in the sitting room. A cup of half-consumed Bufo Egg Milk Tea sat on the table, lukewarm, and to its side was a slice of Rainbow Pizza. Eimy was still sober, seeing as the Demonus had no effects on humans, and she glanced over at the brother that was still semi-conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” she called out to him softly. “Do you want to go hang out somewhere else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up at the sound of his name, and he immediately appeared less sluggish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! I was about to suggest that. I’m exhausted from all the partying, and…” he fidgeted a little, squirming in his seat. “And I was kind of hoping to get a moment with you alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy smiled at him happily. Just seeing his face was enough to make her smile, but the sweet words he could say when no one else was around--or at least, awake--were enough to fill her heart with warmth and love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go. Your room or mine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy stood and held out a hand to Levi, who took it eagerly and got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to my room? There’s something I wanted to give you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a curious look but agreed right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to Leviathan’s room, he opened the door and pulled Eimy inside quickly. Levi’s hands were a bit clammy, which she found rather endearing; in a way, it was just another sign that he cared about her and what she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, you can sit over in my tub first,” he pointed before darting into the corner and rifling through some shopping bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy climbed in carefully, getting comfortable by laying down on the pillows and looking up at the ceiling of Levi’s room. If she wasn’t careful, she might just fall asleep--it was late, even for Leviathan, and that was saying something--but she was too excited and perhaps anxious about being in Levi’s room as he looked for something he supposedly wanted to give her. Knowing Leviathan, the gift could be virtually anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I found it!” Leviathan exclaimed loudly, and he rushed over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her excitement, Eimy clumsily fumbled as she tried to sit up after lying down. When Leviathan took a step into the bathtub and leaned down to get inside before sitting down, Eimy, who was still trying to sit up, grabbed the front of Leviathan’s cardigan and accidentally dragged him down on top of her as she fell back down into the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of reflex, she shut her eyes tightly, but being that there was a soft cushion below her, she was perfectly safe; the only true surprise was the soft sensation of something against her mouth. When she opened her eyes, Levi’s face was right in front of hers, and he was just as flustered as her with his lips pressed to hers gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He abruptly pulled back, the color of his cheeks quickly deepening, and he began to stammer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh… S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to-whoa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish, Eimy wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him back in toward her. As they shifted around, they found themselves in a tight embrace and lying on their sides inside the bathtub. Eimy leaned into him, resting her head against his chest, and Leviathan tentatively held her. His long limbs made for great hugs, hugs that made her feel comforted and only further reminded her of how much she truly loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there quietly, with only the ambient sounds of the fish tank and its bubbles in the background, along with their breathing. Eimy thought she could hear Leviathan’s heart beating rapidly, not to mention that she could feel the heat of his body through his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan collected himself enough to weakly voice his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Eimy…? What just happened? W-What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed in his scent, full-bodied and refreshing as the ocean breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hugging you.” She stopped, thinking. Sometimes being around Levi made her mind turn to mush over the deep affection she held for the shy and cute demon. “Well, it was an accident when I pulled you on top of me...but I liked it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest rumbled gently as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You did? You’re not disgusted or anything…?” he hesitated. “From hugging someone like me, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy started to feel him pull away from her, and instead, she held him with renewed vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never be disgusted,” she answered. Her voice was calm and soft, like white feathers of an angel drifting down from the blue sky. “I love you, Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him breathe in sharply. His voice was awed as he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve said it before, but every time, it feels like it’s the first time I’ve heard it. I guess I’m not used to it yet…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy giggled and loosened her grip on him just a little. He didn’t seem like he was going to escape now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not used to it?” she teased. “But...Levi, do you love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice rang out indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course I do! Maybe I don’t say it that often, but…” He took a deep breath, and his heartbeat grew steadier. “I love you, Eimy. And...happy birthday. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How lucky?” Eimy prompted, smiling to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Ultra Rare lucky!” he stated firmly as if he’d never been more sure of something in his life. “No, more than that! It’s like getting a UR on a free pull and then going and doing another few pulls only to get the same powerful UR with adorable card art that lets you limit-break it several times and make it even stronger! And then you get to use it in all your battles and see the cute illustration all the time…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy leaned back a little and tipped her head up so she could take a look at Levi’s face, which was unsurprisingly beet red. Even if it was predictable, though, it was undeniably cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you think of me?” she wondered. “Like you got me from a free pull without having to spend anything and then over time you got more copies of me by spending some time with me? And then you were able to use that time together to strengthen our relationship and see me more often?” Upon seeing his embarrassed expression, she chuckled. “Correct me if I’m wrong, though. That’s just what it sounded like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan pressed the back of his hand against his mouth as he lay there, otherwise still, and he desperately avoided her inquisitive gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s...you’re not wrong,” he finished with a small, shaking voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy smiled up at him upon hearing his answer, and wiggling around a little, she gained the perfect vantage point to press a kiss to his flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really sweet of you,” she murmured. “Thank you for telling me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled away, she relished the adorably bashful look on his face; it was a look that told her he was completely taken aback but in the best of ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You can’t just do that…” he mumbled shyly. “Even if it’s your birthday. Aren’t you being a little…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy laughed as she peered at him closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Eimy was suddenly lying on her back again, and Leviathan was hovering over her, hands on either side of her, gazing down at her with a serious look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do this,” he said with determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His straightforward gaze despite his evident embarrassment sent another arrow of love into Eimy’s heart, though it wasn’t like she needed any more reasons to love him when his existence in itself was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what else are you going to do?” she whispered, unable to take her eyes off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan shifted and one of his hands brushed past her ear as he ran his fingers along a strand of her shining, dark hair. The blue highlights on it from the lighting of Levi’s room only made her hair look more beautiful and cast her in an ethereal light. And, splayed out on the white cushion in the tub, stars sparkled as they appeared from the light caught within the dark strands of her hair. The way the light and shadows shifted over her made her appear to be underwater, glowing faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never seen a sight more beautiful than her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought a strand of her hair to his lips and gently kissed it; it was as if he’d been enchanted by her, and maybe that wasn’t too far from the truth. Without her, there was no possibility he’d ever behave in such a way, but with her, such actions only seemed natural, as natural as being with her was, and as natural as it was to love her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s orange eyes shimmered earnestly, and Eimy smiled at him from below. Her smile was the curve of the crescent moon, and her lips were the pink petals of blooming roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, hushed. “I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drunk in the sight of her one more time before he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips tenderly. The following kisses were just as kind and full of care; he touched her like skimming fingertips across the petals of a flower: delicately, lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he paused, allowing both Eimy and himself a small break, she reached up and ran her fingers across his swaying bangs. He dared not breathe as she trailed her touch over his face, and her hand rested against the side of his cheek. Each moment of contact sent a pleasant, tingling sensation deep inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” She brushed her thumb over his skin and then let her hand run down to his shoulder. “We can do more than kiss if you’re up for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a response, he slowly descended upon her and captured her in another kiss. It was not any less gentle than before, but the flames of more, of a passion burning inside, began to make their way out of him. The heat emanating from his lips seared into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy shifted beneath him, trying to sit up so they could be at the same eye-level as usual, but Levi put a hand to her shoulder. She looked into his honey eyes, which were apprehensive as he blinked rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it’s your birthday, I wanted… I wanted to spoil you more. So, will you let me take the lead today? You can relax a little more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan’s mouth was scrunched up nervously as he waited for her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Eimy grinned, clearly pleased. “That’s sweet of you, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relief was obvious as he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good… I wasn’t sure if you would say yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed up at him, smiling still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you kiss me again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her deeply, passionately, like drinking nectar from a flower. When their lips separated, a thin string of saliva connected them, and Levi admired her flushed appearance for a short while before leaning in again to pepper kisses across her face and down her neck. As he went, he left love bites and hickeys, sucking gently at her skin and nipping it. Eimy gasped as he left a particularly red mark near her collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Levi…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled shyly upon hearing his name and went to kiss the lips that had said his name so sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Eimy…” he murmured. “I love you the most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed his touch from her cheek to her shoulders, where he tugged at her shirt as a question. She nodded, and he pulled her shirt off slowly, throwing it aside once it was off. With clumsy fingers, he reached behind her arched back and unclasped her bra, too, which was similarly discarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan stopped once again to admire the sight of her, her pert, pink nipples now exposed, and her milky, pale skin like marble, only it was warm to the touch and pleasantly yielding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers over the landscape of her skin, and Eimy’s body heated up more and more with each touch. He rubbed her rosy buds with tender touches and skilled fingers, in circles and gentle pinches. Bending down, he kissed one of her nipples before sucking on it, his tongue flicking the tip back and forth. Eimy couldn’t hold back her moans, which escaped her now and then as she petted Levi’s head, sometimes too distracted to pet him and instead tangling her fingers in his soft hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he deemed the attention devoted to her chest sufficient, he moved on and hooked his fingers on the waistband of her skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. While you’re at it, take off your clothes too,” she chuckled. “It’s not fair that you’re still completely dressed and I’m almost naked…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed but agreed, sliding her skirt and panties off her legs. He straightened up and took a moment to undress, still flustered about revealing his body to her, even after all the time they’d spent together. Meanwhile, Eimy watched him closely, running her eyes over the curves of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really handsome, you know…” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi jolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Really…? You’re not just saying that, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have we been over this?” Her tone was exasperated but in the most affectionate of ways. “You’re really cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted from side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its just...I’m not used to it,” he admitted. “But...thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now diverted his attention to her lower half, using his long fingers to stroke her entrance. Levi leaned over and kissed her sloppily as he rubbed circles and slipped a finger inside her. He pumped it in and out, sometimes bending it, and added fingers one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, his fingers were sopping wet, and he pulled back to look at her face. Her moans had been muffled by his constant kisses, which was a shame, but he hoped what was happening next would make her moan more, letting him properly hear the dulcet tones of her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” he asked. “Can I… Can I put it inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy nodded, her face completely red and her lips swollen from his ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead as he aligned himself with her entrance, his tip pressing against it insistently. He began to sink inside her, and a groan spilled from his lips as he did so; her tight, wet heat gripped him so perfectly, but even more than that, he was connected to her, Eimy, the one he loved most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was completely inside, he took a look at her face to check in with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head firmly and smiled up at him lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt. We can keep going,” she affirmed. “Will you hug me…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy opened her arms, inviting him, and he accepted, wrapping his arms around her tightly. With long, controlled strokes, he thrust in and out of her deeply. He found himself moaning almost constantly, and Eimy’s voice joined his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Eimy…” he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Levi,” she gasped into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hot breath floating past his skin was even more arousing, and he felt himself harden further as he pumped in and out of her. Without missing a beat, he pulled her up so that she was sitting on his cock as they sat in the tub, and he thrust his hips up to meet her. She bounced on him quickly, and the gravity pulled her weight down enough that he was able to press the tip of his manhood even deeper inside, eliciting more moans from Eimy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan started to move faster and faster, his movements becoming rougher and less guarded as he pushed in and out of Eimy rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Levi,” she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” he grunted. “Can we finish together…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She embraced him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s finish together…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pounded in and out, still holding her tightly, and his cock grew larger inside her, swelling. With a few more thrusts, he slammed all the way inside, and Eimy arched her back as they both came, with Levi’s hot semen spilled deep inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, they were still riding their high and a little out of breath. Levi pulled out of Eimy, and a stream of his cum sprayed onto her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, s-sorry…” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy laughed heartily and leaned in, pressing her forehead to his; while she was sitting on him, she was certainly tall enough to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Covering the birthday girl with some frosting, are you? Naughty, naughty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi offered a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s right for the occasion, though, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” She pecked the tip of his nose with a kiss, gazing into his eyes fondly. “I’ll forgive you since it’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pink cheeks were reddening further once again, and he broke eye contact with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Happy birthday, Eimy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Levi. I’m glad I got to spend it with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud banging noise came from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Levi, is Eimy in there with you? Come out! Stop hogging herself to you, we’re going to set off fireworks outside together!” Mammon yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy and Levi shared a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t exactly just ignore him,” Levi sighed. “If we do, he’ll just get the others to come over here and break down the door. I don’t want my door to come off the hinges…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimy laughed heartily and reached out, ruffling Levi’s fluffy bangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” She then turned and called out in the direction of the door. “We’ll be out in another 15 minutes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi and Eimy clambered out of the tub and went to Levi’s bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon stopped pounding on the door but shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why 15 minutes? What have you been doing in there?” Only a long silence greeted him. “Hey, don’t ignore me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he was petulant and irritated when the two lovebirds finally emerged from the room, he walked with them to the clearing outside the house that had space for fireworks, where the others were waiting for them to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Lucifer said, but he smiled at Eimy. “We’re setting off some human world fireworks. I think it’s a rather fitting end to your birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon mentioned that,” Eimy nodded and smiled. “Thank you for going to the trouble of setting all this up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Satan chimed in. “We’re happy to celebrate your birthday with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Beel agreed. “Here’s a sparkler. Don’t eat it just because it looks pretty, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Eimy gratefully accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel, only you would do that,” Belphie sighed. “I hope this has been a good night for you, Eimy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Leviathan, who was standing at her side bright red, refusing to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It definitely has.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she set the sparkler going, she reached out to her side and gently clasped Levi’s hand with her own. With patient eyes, she watched as the sparkler slowly burnt down toward her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celebrating her birthday in the Devildom for the first time had been a memorable reason, and not because she was in the Devildom, but because she was with the person she loved. As she held Levi’s hand, she quietly wished to herself that she would spend many more happy birthdays at his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Find me @luxexhomines on Twitter or Tumblr. I'd love to chat with you! I post works on Tumblr sometimes (mostly Danganronpa), and I like to share WIPs and RT art on Twitter!<br/>Are you interested in me writing for you? I plan on holding writing giveaways every now and then on my Twitter. You can also read my card, linked in my AO3 and Twitter profiles.<br/>Thank you for reading! Take care, and stay safe! ♡♡♡<br/>(By the way, Eimy is super precious and I don't think I did her justice, so you'll have to go and check her out on Lyn's Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ohbabyobeyme?s=20">@ohbabyobeyme</a>!!!)<br/>(P.S. I wanted to make Lyn an otome game but messed up the coding and couldn't get the images to work, which is why there was that choices part. I just kept it because I thought it was fun, even if a bit weird.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>